Choices We Make
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: My version of Kakashi's talk with Sasuke in Naruto episode 108-109. Then it spins off into a short alternate version of what could have happened if Sasuke never left with the Sound 4. Rated for violence and language. Inspired by alli444's similar story
1. Just like me

**Wow I know, I another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>Kakashi could not even begin to explain to the young Uchiha how disappointed he was in him for trying to use Chidori against Naruto, didn't the boy realize he could have killed both of them with that stunt if he hadn't of shown up.<p>

"I cannot make your decision's Sasuke. That is your call. But I can help you in making the choice if you want. Sasuke we are not your enemies the world is not out to hurt you Sasuke. You are still yet a child you've just turned thirteen a few weeks ago, you still have plenty of time left in this world. Sasuke please don't throw your life away." Kakashi pleaded.

Sasuke suddenly became angry at his sensei once more and their argument fired up becoming very heated again.

"What would you know about the ways of this cruel world Kakashi? If the world isn't out to hurt me it's done a damn good fucking job at it! Every day I count and then loose count of every single routine I go through in a day of my cold life!" Sasuke yelled coldly at his sensei.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked waiting for his upset student to explain.

"Like you would even care! First I get up clean the house, fix a tomatoe sandwich or maybe even a salad and call it breakfast then I go outside and train with that stupid blond, loud-mouthed idiot and a useless kunoichi who drools over me every time she sees me or even if my name is mentioned, and lastly to wrap that up we're teamed with a perverted sensei who doesn't even know the feeling of having everything ripped from your life and thrown away like trash! Then when we are dismissed for the day, I go home and then go find my own place where I can train in private! I train for hours on end until my body feels like it'll collapse then I go home, take a shower and go to bed and then sleep with nightmares in my mind every single night! What would you know!"

Kakashi was getting irritated and he finely snapped and raised his voice in response as he gave his speech that he hoped would set Sasuke into thinking properly.

"You sound pretty confident speaking to me like that, speaking to someone you haven't known long enough to get to know, not learning what they have experienced in their own life. You are speaking to me right now like you know everything about me, when in truth you know very little about me or any of us Sasuke. We know more about you than you know about us."

Sasuke's eyes turned dangerous and enraged as he squirmed at the wire holding him again as he tried to attack the man who dared speak to him like this.

"How dare you! You listen to me you bas..."

Sasuke was cut off when Kakashi started yelling at him, full out yelling at him.

"No Sasuke you listen to me! Sit still, stop being an arrogant little brat and shut the hell up!" Kakashi snarled kneeling down in front of the boy and grabbing hold of his chin in a painful grasp squeezing slightly as a warning to his student that he wasn't having anymore rude interruptions while he spoke the last speech he had to try and save Sasuke from the grasp of darkness in his young heart and that if he did interrupt the consequences could be dangerous.

"We know more about you, hell we know all about you by now. You have told your team your life's goal and then made it quite clear to everyone in the village with your arrogant displays. We know you are an avenger, we know you are an Uchiha, we know that you are thirteen just starting to be a teenage ninja, we know that it was your brother who hurt you, we know that your whole family was massacred when you were only seven years old, we know you are cold and ruthless, we know you feel alone, we know you intend to kill the one who hurt you the most and avenge your family, we know that you are strong and very high above the other students, and we know that you want to run from your demons, but your anger and hatred is too much for you to say yes to that option! We get it Sasuke! We know all about you! But believe me when I tell you that I know more about you than they ever will!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke whose angry glare had lightened to a scowl he wanted to stop Kakashi right there he was getting close to crossing the line that marked his 'I will kill you if you ever try to understand me' territory but he remained quiet because Kakashi was furious enough as it was.

"I lost everything during the time of the third ninja war! My father committed suicide when I was almost your age, then it started to get worse when the war elevated, I lost my family, my friends, my sensei, my squad members. During the war before I got to become a Jonin for the first time I was so filled with hate, I was always so angry by my losses that I always pushed everyone away because I was afraid that if I couldn't be there or if I made a mistake they would die, it went on like that until I eventually learned from someone that hatred is not the answer for anything. I believe now that the more people you are close to the stronger you are. I believe that you should help a person that needs it so badly that they are willing to sell their soul to the devil just in order to fulfill a single dream or goal."

Kakashi started to lower his voice as he saw the guilt slowly and very slowly began to spark in Sasuke's eyes since he hadn't known what his sensei had gone through, and the words he had said earlier.

He leaned back a little bit and let go of Sasuke's face.

"I know more about you than you want me to, and you hate me for that. I have felt the same pain you feel right now Sasuke. I have watched people die in front of me I have made mistakes, and I have suffered their consequences. The mistake I could make now is not talking to you about the choice you might make that could ruin your life, and I don't want to make that mistake and watch a scared and confused child die and feel like I could have prevented his death."

Sasuke's lip trembled as he resisted the urge to cry, he quickly covered his guilt however with his casual display of anger and hatred.

"So what maybe you understand but Naru-"

Kakashi's eye's became angry again only he saw something more than just lecturing he saw despair inside them too, so he shut up instantly.

"Don't even get me started on Naruto! The way you've been treating your team mates the last five months is cruel, Naruto is your friend he wants to be your friend, it is obvious that you are his idol, he loves you like a brother and he would die for you before he would ever let you fall! And as for Sakura she loves you so much but you just push her away and say 'You're annoying'' and walk away leaving her upset and almost depressed. She knows Naruto likes her and if that wasn't the case, if he did not she would turn to him to talk about the feelings you make her feel, like trash, like a pest, like she was useless, but since he cares so much she is too embarrassed to talk to him so she is cruel to him too. And your recent actions for the last months have made this chain of emotional despair so bad that everyone is angry at everyone."

Sasuke stopped to look down and think while Kakashi's words sunk in.

"We all care about you Sasuke. You are like family to us, Naruto, Sakura, you and me, we're all like a family. And that is what you have needed your whole life. The honest truth I care more about you leaving than I would Naruto, but that is because of my experience and knowing exactly the confusion you feel inside. Just because you have the path and choice to be an avenger..."

Kakashi paused and got on one knee to wipe a single drop of clear liquid off Sasuke's pale cheek as he heard a sniffle.

"...doesn't mean you have to be one. You don't have to be one, it doesn't mean you have to be alone. If you want to be an avenger fine, but you do not have to do it alone." he whispered the rest of his speech to the boy in a gentle voice.

Sasuke let out a sob and then watched as Kakashi let the ropes fall off his body, then he turned his back to him.

"Sasuke...you're wanted and cared about here more than you'll ever know. Give it a chance to work. Remember, I am not your enemy, if you are ever in trouble no matter what it is, or even if you just are afraid of being alone, or perhaps need someone to talk to, or someone to be with so you aren't alone and have a bit of company...you know where I am. I'm always ready to help Sasuke. As your sensei you are my responsibility but as your friend I can always help you no matter what. " his sensei said and then disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Sasuke sat there for many hours just thinking until finely nightfall came and he started to get cold from the chilly fall air.

He sighed and got up from the tree deciding that Kakashi was right, that there were still things in Konoha for Sasuke and that he didn't need to go to Orochimaru and make himself suffer the loneliness instead he could be among 'friends' if he actually gave it a shot.

He smiled softly to himself, maybe staying in Konoha wasn't a bad idea.

Then he thought of Naruto and Sakura and he felt bad, he would go and try to make things better tomorrow after their training session.

Slowly he stood and stretched looking up at the full moon, it had to be around almost midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow waaaay different lecture huh? Awesome! But this is where the fun will start...<strong>

_Emily_


	2. Sound's Confrontation

**Wow I know, I another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

**(Yes I do realize that the fight took place at an apartment but in mine it takes place at the old Uchiha compound I am also aware that the thing Sasuke took to enhance his Curse Mark puts him in a coma but I am bending the rules a bit to make it more dramatic.)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked over to the glass doors of the upstairs outside patio that led inside his house, he reached a hand down to the handle of the fancy glass doors but paused when something didn't feel right to him.<p>

He turned around and saw four people standing a few feet away staring at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked feeling slightly irritated upon the invasion of his own home.

The people walked into the moonlight and Sasuke froze as he got a look of the attire they all war. Sound ninja.

The first one who was slightly in front of the others had gray hair and two heads, the second was a girl who had long red hair that went down to her back, third a large orange haired boy who was heavier than the rest of them, and the fourth had six arms and tan skin.

"We are Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru...the Sound Four. Orochimaru sent us to talk to you." the gray haired one spoke.

_'Orochimaru? He must want me really bad if he sent people after me...I don't want to go to him I've made up my mind'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Leave. I have no interest in what you have to say." Sauske said sharply as he turned his body around to face them.

"Come on...I'll make a nice melody out of breaking your ribs...do..re..mi..fa..so..la..ti..do..." Sakon chuckled, relishing the look of surprise and slight fear that sparked in the Uchiha's eyes by hearing his sickening words.

Sakon moved so fast he was instantly in front of Sasuke sending a punch that shattered some of his ribs and sending him flying into a tree.

Sasuke let out a hiss as his back connected with the tree before letting out an enraged cry and lunging at Sakon who disappeared again and was behind Sasuke kicking him forward towards the other two boys and the girl.

Jirobo rushed forward and rammed a devasting blow to Sasuke's stomach making the Uchiha spit up some blood the violence continued for several minutes with Sasuke refusing to give up fighting them.

It continued on and on, until he finely had enough and he was knocked flat on his back as he lay on the cold roof of his house, they all landed next to him.

In total of injuries taken accounted for, they had zero from their teamwork and experienced training.

Unlike Sasuke who lay there with a dislocated left arm, a broken jaw, a badly broken wrist, a half broken leg, and multiple broken ribs.

Darkening blotches covered his body here and there and he was physically worn out.

Naruto and Sakura crossed his mind however and a burst of adrenaline came to him he wasn't going to let them take him away from Konoha and hurt everyone who seemed to care about him, he tried to sit up in order to get to his feet to keep fighting and they laughed cruelly at his pathetic resistance.

Kidomaru formed some hand seals and spat two spider webs on each arm keeping him pinned to the cold roof top.

"Ngh!" Sasuke grunted struggling with all his strength which sadly wasn't much.

Sakon chuckled as he kneeled over Sasuke.

"What the hell would Orochimaru want with a little weak shit head like you?" he laughed poking Sasuke in the chest.

"Get the hell away from me! What do you want? Say it and leave me the fuck alone! I am tired of you people!" Sasuke snarled.

Sakon chuckled and started to speak.

"If you ever want to stop being a weak little cry baby, you need to come to Orochimaru. You need to have a stronger curse mark, he can enhance it...unlock its secrets. The catch is you from what I hear have little control of your curse mark, you cannot use it as openly as you do, or it will start to erode your body. Your curse mark is still in only stage one so the decadence isn't immediate. Unlike us we have stage two...you couldn't beat us if you tried."

Tayuya looked at Sasuke with a cold expression. "If you really want to avenger your clan and kill your brother...you would know that going to Orochimaru is inevitable. You need him. You need him for power."

"No I don't! I don't need him. I can do it on my own. Screw you guys! I am not going with you so get off my fucking property." Sasuke snarled still struggling against the cobwebs on his arms that restraining him to the cold rooftop.

The four sound shinobi gaped in surprise, they're approach hadn't worked.

The three members of the Sound Four looked to their leader Sakon who had regained his composure as he pulled out a small bottle containing a pill from his uniform.

"He told me he didn't think you would refuse. But he did have a back up plan in case this happened." he said getting on his haunches and grabbing Sasuke's face forcing his jaws apart.

"Gngh!" Sasuke gagged as he tried in vain to close his mouth to reject the who the hell knows kind of drug they were going to try to force feed him.

Sakon slammed his head onto the hard roof top surface and held it there while he plopped the pill into Sasuke's mouth and covered his mouth with his pale hand to prevent him from spitting it out.

"Swallow it." he chuckled pulling out a kunai and stabbing it into the Uchiha's gut twisting it in a full ninety degree circle widening the wound.

Sasuke was near tears it hurt so bad.

"Swallow it and I'll stop." the lighter haired ninja said in a sinister voice he enjoying the pain he was causing.

After three minutes of feeling constant twisting of the kunai's blade inside him, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and gave in swallowing the pill which slid down his esophagus with a little difficulty.

Sakon let go and stood staring as if waiting for something.

Suddenly Sasuke screamed in pain as his curse mark activated and it started to throb painfully to the point he felt he was going to pass out.

He watched the spider webs break and fall off his arms as the Sound Four ninja turned their backs on him and left, leaving him screaming and writing on the cold surface of the roof of his house.

Sasuke felt pain like he'd never felt before as he weakly crawled to the edge of the roof top getting ready to climb down but he leaned forward a little to quick and because he was too distracted by the pain in his body, forgot to grab the edge so he fell off the medium sized drop to the ground from his house top and fell unconscious when he hit the ground.

It was some minutes later before he opened his eyes feeling no more pain from his curse mark but instead the pain from his beating the Sound ninja had inflicted upon him.

He didn't think being alone tonight would be a good idea in case they came back for him.

Sasuke tried to think of who he could go to then Kakashi's words from earlier today rang through his head.

He slowly and with much difficulty picked up his body from the ground and started to limp out of the streets of the Uchiha compound and to the gates of his home's territory so he could make his way to Kakashi's house, he paused when he looked up at the sky after feeling wetness on his brow, and it started to rain from the sky beating down on everything including him.

He didn't bother to go back to the house now he was a third of the way there already so he kept walking.

He hoped Kakashi wouldn't be mad for coming in this late.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the second chapter. I hope it was alright, I'm already working on the third!<strong>

_Emily_


	3. Comfort

**Wow I know, I another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>Kakashi wasn't sleeping well, usually the sound of rain soothed him to sleep, but he could not sleep he was wondering if he had been too hard on Sasuke but then he thought against the idea.<p>

No the boy had to know that he was picking a dangerous path and it was his choice to follow that path or to create a different one he had never thought he had.

Sasuke was just a boy Kakashi was well aware of that, but the thought that the child was willing to go this far worried him deeply.

Kakashi wondered how bad Sasuke truely was, he tried to imagine how scared and how confused he was but to be honest he couldn't find it right at the moment, he was too angry, not just at Sasuke either.

He was furious with Jiraiya's cold words about him teaching Sasuke the Chidori and that Sasuke was too much of a hothead and he'd use it for destruction like when he tried to attack Naruto.

He was startled out of his thought and glanced at the clock when the doorbell rang.

_'1:45 AM? Who would come at this time of night?'_ Kakashi thought but none the less got up and went to the living room where the door was located and opened it.

He was surprised to see soaking wet Sasuke standing there in the rain with his back turned to him like he was getting ready to leave.

"Sasuke? Are you...?" He saw some tears on Sasuke's clothes and how his arm was sticking out at an angle.

"Hey, come here." Kakashi said in a soft caring voice as he stepped outside into the rain to help Sasuke get inside.

Once he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and turned the boy around however both his Sharingan and normal eye that were now visible thanks to lack of his forehead protector, widened slightly at the sight of his student's beaten body.

He noticed Sasuke's shameful expression as he reacted with surprise.

He felt bad, he realized he'd have to be calm and collected if he wanted to steer Sasuke the correct way so he calmed down and gave nod.

"Alright, let's get you inside." he said slowly walking beside Sasuke with a hand on his back and stomach to keep him supported in case he might collapse.

Sasuke made his way very slowly over to the couch where Kakashi helped him to sit down on the black leather couch.

"You stay right there, I'll go get a first aid kit." Kakashi said locked eyes with Sasuke for a few seconds, Kakashi saw something that confirmed his suspicions.

_'He's finely letting his walls down...his pride has been weakened...'_ Kakashi thought still staring into Sasuke's onyx pools.

"I'll be right back it's alright. When I come back you can tell me what happened." Kakashi said calmly.

Sasuke's grasp on Kakashi's wrist slowly loosened until he let go and watched Kakashi retreat into the bathroom and come back with a medical aid kit.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke had started to tremble violently from the cold and pain he was in.

Then he saw a glow from the boy's curse mark and realized that must be a factor of it too because he was biting his lip to keep screams muffled.

He looked like he was running a fever, and when Kakashi raised the back of his hand to feel his forehead that much was confirmed.

Kakashi sat beside Sasuke and gently took hold of Sasuke's broken wrist and pulled his arm with difficulty due to his injured wrist pulled his shirt over his head making him cry out and pull his wrist away.

Kakashi didn't try to keep hold of it because he didn't want to hurt Sasuke further.

He inspected Sasuke's injuries and a bad feeling overcrossed him

_'I figured maybe it was Naruto...this is no way Nartuto's work.'_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke softly he knew Sasuke tended to not go to to the hospital when told to though he never understood why he would have reason to reject medical attention and he always assumed he had nothing against hospitals which puzzled him as to why he never went there, but this time he needed Sasuke to really go to the hospital, he didn't think his basic healing skills could be suitable for the major injuries Sasuke possessed.

"Sasuke..." he said gently lifting the boy's chin with his hand.

Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes, Kakashi noted that his eyes held many things namely, helplessness, shame, guilt, anger, sorrow and confusion.

"Sasuke you need to see a hospital. I don't think I'm skilled enough for these injuries." the white haired jonin said never taking his soft caring eyes off of Sasuke's own black pools.

He was surprised though when something else was added to the mixed emotions in those dark eyes, it was small and very shadowed but he it still didn't go unnoticed by the adult.

Panic.

Yes panic had been added to the jumble of colorful things inside those black orbs and Kakashi now knew he had been wrong when he thought Sasuke always thought he had no reason to go to a hospital.

_'He fears them. Why? Does he not realize that the people there can help him and won't hurt him?'_ Kakashi wondered silently.

Sasuke quickly shook his head as his bottom lip quivered slightly.

"N-No..." he whimpered softly.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his white spiky hair and glanced down at the first aid kit again, he had many supplies since it was one of the more advanced kits he had bought a long time ago, even though he never really thought he'd be in a situation that he'd need to use it at all.

_'I'm trying to get him to listen to me, to trust me...it's probably best I don't force him to do anything while he's vulnerable...so I guess I'll have to give it a shot...'_

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on Sasuke's bruised cheek gently being careful not to press to hard on the bruise.

"Alright. I'll do my best. You don't have to go, but I'll tell Lady Tsunade to come down here tomorrow to make sure I treated you properly alright?" he said quietly.

Sasuke nodded making a small noise of agreement before averting his eyes to the ground and going into silence.

Kakashi reached down to pick up the first aid kit and unsnapped the safety locks on the kit to open it, he lay it down on the coffee table in front of the couch he and Sasuke were sitting on.

The top of it stayed open revealing the contents inside, which was multiple rolls of bandages, some medical tape, a couple of syringes of numbing agents, chakra burn ointment, a sling, sleeping pills, needle and thread, pain killers, and a small portable bottle of peroxide.

Sasuke glanced at it a little surprised by some of the things inside but then looked back at Kakashi and relaxed his tense muscles the best he could.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's wrist and gently picked it up in his larger hands and started feeling for the bone's broken spot by pressing into the tender flesh with his thumb as softly as he could so he could find it and to try and cause Sasuke the least amount of pain.

Sasuke let out some sniffles and some whimpers during the process of Kakashi trying to find the broken part until finely he let out a hoarse scream and tried to pull his wrist away when Kakashi's finger touched the tip of the broken piece nudging the bone back in a different direction slightly.

Kakashi however put his other hand on top of Sasuke's forearm and shushed him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I had to be sure where the fracture is and to see what kind it is, I don't think its anything too bad. Just a simple transverse fracture, I'm going to get some ice to put on your shoulder and that so the swelling will go down. In the mean time I'll see what I can do about your other injuries while we wait for the swelling to lessen." Kakashi said quietly and got up from the couch to go get a few ice packs.

Sasuke waited on the couch thought of the Sound's words still ringing through his mind but when he felt weight on the the couch as Kakashi sat back down holding a pillow case that put the first ice pack in he slowly started get tired.

"I-I want to sleep. I'm tired of fighting..." Sasuke whispered with a voice that made him sound like he was giving into giving someone information after he had been tortured.

Kakashi was surprised by the emptiness in his student's voice but he nodded as he understood what Sasuke was trying to say.

"I know...I know you're tired of fighting people. I know what its like Sasuke, and what happens is when you sleep you feel all your troubles just disappear except for the nightmares that haunt you in your sleep correct?" Kakashi asked, seeing if he could get Sasuke to open up at least a little.

Sasuke just gave a nod in response.

"Alright. Well after we get you fixed up you can stay here tonight if you want. You can sleep in my room I'll sleep on the couch." Kakashi offered hoping that Sasuke would take it, though he had a feeling he already planned on staying for the night.

"You don't have to do that Kakashi...I can sleep on the couch..." Sasuke whispered as he felt Kakashi wrapping a cold ice pack on his broken wrist and wrapping clear plastic like wrap around it to keep the ice pack on the broken bone's location so it wouldn't slide off.

"First...Sasuke does this have anything to do with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked as he cut the plastic after finishing the process of wrapping the ice onto his student's hand.

Sasuke went silent and looked away he was nervous and not like having the jitters one gets before a first mission either, no it was almost like the nervous you feel if you think you'd get yelled at for doing something you weren't supposed to.

"Sasuke...you are not in trouble. I am simply wanting to make sure that you are alright...that you are safe. So that I can try and prevent something like this or worse from happening to you again. Now please tell me, I'll ask again. Does this have anything to do with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke still didn't answer and Kakashi sighed and gave up, instead he went back to Sasuke's injuries but then he heard Sasuke's voice answer tiredly.

"Yes."

Kakashi gently grabbed Sasuke's dislocated arm raising it up a little so he could wrap the ice pack all the way around his shoulder socket and tying the ends of the pillow case together to keep it on his arm before letting it rest back down by Sasuke's side.

Kakashi gave a small noise that concluded that he had guessed that much.

"So what happened?" he asked the boy who was starting to shake again from the pain he was in.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi inspected the stab wound from where Sakon had twisted the kunai inside his body and then heard him mutter to himself, 'Stitches' before digging into the medical kit to find the needle and thread.

"A couple hours after you left...I was about to go into the house when I felt someone's eyes on me, when I turned around there were four people they looked at least a year older than me...they said they were sent here by Orochimaru to get me to come with them to take me back to the Sound. I remembered what you said about me being here...and I had already decided that maybe I could stay and try to work on getting stronger here rather than go to him...so I told them to leave. They got angry and started to beat me up...none of my hits landed. They were so strong...after I had enough and was just laying there on my roof top where the fight had taken place at for a few minutes..."

Sasuke paused to let out a small hiss when he felt Kakashi accidentally bump his sore leg.

"Shh...sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to do that, continue." Kakashi said grabbing one of the numbing agents and lowering it to the flesh around the deep stab wound.

Sasuke stopped and stared at it worryingly upon not really knowing what the syringe contained since he'd never been given first aid before.

Kakashi had noticed this and shook his head, "Don't worry its just a numbing agent to numb the area so it doesn't hurt as much when I apply the stitches. I won't pull anything I promise you can trust me. What happened after that?" Kakashi asked trying to get Sasuke to continue telling him what had occurred at his house.

"...I remembered Naruto, Sakura and...you and started to get back up. I was tired and sore but I didn't want them to make me leave, but one of them used one of his spider like jutsus to restrain me to the roof of my house by my arms so I couldn't fight back. The one who seemed to be in charge started talking about the curse seal and how if I use it too much it could corrupt me and then something about an enhancement they had, something of level two? And they said I needed Orochimaru if I ever wanted to kill Itachi...they said I needed his power. But I told them to leave and that I still wasn't going to give in to Orochimaru..."

Sasuke stopped suddenly and let out another hiss as Kakashi let the needle bite into the numbed flesh when he started stitching up the spot where Sakon had tortured him until he swallowed the unknown drug substance.

"Sorry...what happened then?" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off the torn flesh that he was trying to sew back together so it could heal properly.

"...they didn't like that I wasn't making things go their way so their leader forced me to swallow some sort of pill by forcing me to open my mouth then making me swallow it by torturing me until I did what he told me to do...then I felt pain nothing but pain as the curse seal activated and I tried to get off my roof when I realized they had left but I was in too much pain and forgot to grab the edge of roof top and fell off the house and blacked out...then I woke up a bit later and started to come here...I...I didn't feel safe at home...I thought that I was going to die...that they would come back and that they would..." Sasuke trailed off but Kakashi understood what he was going to to say.

"Kill you?" he asked knowing that the boy was going to say that in his last sentence but didn't want to admit it.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his stomach while Kakashi stitched it up.

"Yeah..." he muttered feeling embarrassed that he just admitted that he was afraid.

"You don't need to be embarrassed...you have every reason to be scared. If I were you...I wpuld be. And would've done the same thing in coming to someone for help. You are not weak Sasuke...if those people work for Orochimaru they've been changed and likely experimented on like lab rats...their powers are altered and different than what normal ninja have. The curse mark however if its true that they have enhancements to that...then I am glad you came to me like this. Altered curses and forbidden jutsu are nothing to mess around with and sooner or later it will destroy them."

Sasuke looked down thinking hard about what Kakashi had just said.

Kakashi finished stitching the wound closed and cleaned out the others with peroxide, then bandaged Sasuke's chest to keep his broken ribs supported before turning his attention to Sasuke's wrist.

"I think the swelling should have gone down enough now, but...its not over yet now I got to set it, and sorry but that is going to hurt a bit." Kakashi said as he carefully unwrapped the plastic from Sasuke's wrist to take the ice pack off.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi curiously when Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed once he found the break.

"Okay..deep breath this is going to sting." Kakashi warned.

Sasuke did as he was told and nearly choked on the air in his mouth before letting out a loud cry of pain as he set the bones back into position, it was over quickly but he was correct it did hurt.

Some tears gathered in his eyes and a couple fell onto the black leather of the couch.

Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's back to try and calm him while Sasuke gasped and coughed trying to get enough air in his lungs to calm himself.

Kakashi gave a sad smile and started to wrap bandages around the break and his whole wrist tightly before finding an old brace and slipping it onto Sasuke's wrist and buckling it on securely.

Kakashi got up and walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water that he handed to Sasuke.

"Here drink this you might want to have something in your stomach for what I have to do next. That brace will have to do for now...tomorrow we can get a cast for it. Now...um...let's see about that dislocated shoulder." Kakashi said aloud and took the plastic and ice off it as well.

Sasuke drank the water quickly and set the glass on the coffee table when he heard Kakashi speak.

"Oh boy..." Kakashi muttered to himself.

"What?" Sasuke asked hearing his worried tone.

"Yeah...uh Sasuke this is going to hurt like a bitch..." Kakashi said softly making his student smirk slightly since he had never heard his sensei use such language.

"Oh..." Sasuke whispered.

"Alright come on down here, and sit on my lap facing me." Kakashi said as he got onto the wood floor and sat with his back against the black couch.

"Wha?" Sasuke questioned confused.

"Just do it Sasuke, a soon as we get this over with you can sleep alright? I promise I'm not going to do something to hurt you intentionally."

Sasuke nodded and obediently did as he was instructed and sat down on Kakashi's lap facing the jonin who gave a small weak smile before taking a deep breath.

"Okay...ready?" his sensei asked placing one hand on his chest to keep him supported, and the other on his upper arm above the elbow, he noticed how tense Sasuke was and let out a small sigh.

"Relax...this is going to hurt...tell me when you're ready." Kakashi said quietly waiting a couple minutes before Sasuke's breathing steadied and he Sasuke spoke.

"Okay. Go aheand and..**AAAAAHHHHRGH!**" Sasuke cried as Kakashi swiftly and before he could finish one sharp pull in a certain direction made it pop back into place with a sickening poping sound.

Sasuke screamed and collapsed against his sensei's chest panting and gasping for air.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke a bit worried before speaking softly.

"Do you need a bucket?" he asked softly while he rubbed Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was feeling dizzy his head was swimming he felt nauseated but he couldn't tell if he needed to throw up or not.

"I-I don't think s..."

Sasuke trailed off however when he threw up clear liquid, a tiny bit of the apple which had been the only thing he ate today, and a bit of blood on Kakashi's vest and a little on the wood floor.

He let out a groan and leaned his head against Kakashi's other shoulder which didn't have the water, food, and blood he had vomited onto Kakashi covering it.

He lay there slumped like that against his sensei for a couple minutes before his mind finely registered that he had puked on his sensei.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered pitifully.

Kakashi shushed him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay...I'm not mad...you couldn't help it. I know that hurts a lot...feel better though?" Kakashi asked the boy in a soft tone.

Sasuke just nodded his head as he blinked his eyes tiredly. Kakashi noticed this and spoke to the genin softly.

"Go on to to sleep Sasuke...I'll be here to make sure nothing else happens no one else is going to hurt you when I'm here I promise." he whispered soothingly into Sasuke's ear while he stroked raven locks on the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke soon fell asleep in his sensei's arms and Kakashi sighed but remained sitting on the floor with the boy in his arms for a few more minutes before getting up and carrying Sasuke to his bedroom and placing him in the bed covering him up with the warm covers and coming back out to clean up the bloodied bandages, vomit and put the first aid kit away.

After that was accomplished he grabbed a blanket from the closet and lay down on the couch keeping his chakra activated so he could keep an eye out for any intruder chakra that may come near his house as he fell asleep, wondering if he had succeeded in swaying Sasuke to stay in the village.

* * *

><p><strong>There now that was cute wasn't it? There will be one more chapter then its over YAY FOR KAKASAU! Because you can't deny that its cute! And holy crap for once a chapter that has 4,000 words! Usually they are each only 1,200 to 1,400! Wow...I must be getting better...XD<strong>

_Emily_


	4. Fear of the Snake

**Wow I know, I another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>It wasn't even two thirty the same night when Sasuke awoke again feeling horribly frightened.<p>

He didn't know why but he felt like someone was watching him and it didn't make him feel comfortable, not at all.

Sasuke looked around realizing he wasn't inside his own home, he recognized the familiar scent of Kakashi's cologne from the pillow his head was laying on.

Sasuke lifted his head a little to look around, he was at Kakashi's house, but his sensei was no where in sight.

Sasuke remembered why he had come here and he became panicked quickly when he suddenly wanted someone with him.

What if there really was someone watching him and it was Orochimaru who was doing the spying?

Sasuke threw the covers off him and instantly slowed his rapid movements, to let out a hiss of pain when he realized he was still sore from the beating the Sound Four had given him.

He started to try and calm himself and once he managed to settle down a bit he swung his legs over the side of Kakashi's bed and slowly stood, then proceeded in starting to the living room where he assumed Kakashi was sleeping on his couch.

He was halfway down the hall to the living room when he suddenly collapsed to his knees biting his bottom lip til it bled when his curse mark started to act up when it turned a fiery orange and it burned painfully.

He took some deep breaths and did his best to ignore the pain while he forced himself back to his feet and continued to the living room, but when he got there he was shocked to see that his jonin sensei was not there.

He started to look around feeling the eyes on him again he started to tremble but then he heard something down the hall by the bathroom. He listened some more, and recognized it as soft breathing and very light snoring.

Sasuke was still shaking with fear he hoped it was Kakashi in there and that he had not left.

He couldn't explain it but with the older Shinobi there with him he felt safe for some reason.

He slowly made his journey down to the hallway to the room where the door was wide open but he couldn't see inside from this angle.

Once he got to the door frame he peeked inside and almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kakashi lying on the still made bed now shirtless and in a pair boxers for his night's sleep.

He had a thin sheet tangled around his waist but one of his long legs was sticking out of the single blanket which is how he knew his sensei had no pants on only his shorts.

Sasuke didn't blame him for having practically no clothes on, despite the short rain shower they had it was still summertime and it was very hot outside which effected the house.

Sasuke being careful not to wake the sleeping man who had his back turned to him as he was lying on his side facing the wall, stepped over to the side of the bed and stared at the sleeping adult ninja.

He figured that once Kakashi would be in the room he would feel safe, he felt a little better but he was still shaking, he was still afraid that Orochimaru may be watching him.

Wondering what he could do to help himself without having to bother Kakashi again for the night, since he'd done enough of that.

Then he remembered how he had felt when Kakashi held him in his arms when he comforted him and told him he wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

He looked at Kakashi nervously and started to think against the idea he had thought of but he felt a cold breeze in the room and the child started to get spooked.

Sasuke quietly without saying anything and as slowly as he could manage to move so he would not wake his sensei when he climbed in bed with him.

Sasuke realized it might be a little difficult because his white haird sensei was only a certain distance away from the wall his bed was lying against.

_'This'll be tight fit...b-but maybe it'll make this fear go away...'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

With that he carefully got into the bed he started trying to sequeeze himself between his sensei and the wall which wasn't too difficult really since he knew he was more than uncommonly skinny as it was, he knew he'd always been skinnier than most people it was hard for him to put on weight was all.

He carefully took a deep breath as he grabbed his sensei's larger hand and lifted it to make his arm move while he slipped underneath it so he could put himself next to Kakashi, which he did snuggling up to Kakashi's bare chest which he could feel was radiating his body heat just by touching it.

When he got comfortable beside the jonin he pulled Kakashi's hand across his body and then let go making Kakashi's arm drape across his torso.

Immediately he felt a bit better, the smell of Kakashi's cologne and the feeling of his body heat was starting to sooth him.

Kakashi was either took exhausted to wake up from being moved due to lack of sleep or he was just a heavy sleeper which Sasuke didn't think he was because he was still sleeping soundly.

Sasuke suddenly started to squirm uncomfortably against the older shinobi when he felt the curse mark start to cause him pain again.

He bit his lip again so he wouldn't scream into Kakashi's chest and wake his sensei, he'd feel bad if he did.

Sasuke however felt Kakashi stir and his breathing pattern that he indicated he was sleeping broke, he figured that his movements from reaction to the curse mark had woken him.

Kakashi frowned when he felt something warm against his body, like another body.

He looked down and saw Sasuke snuggled up to him but staring up at him with a shocked and scared look on his face.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked feeling tired and confused.

"I-I...I got scared...I...I think someone was watching me sleep...so...I thought that maybe I could..." Sasuke trailed off and looked away feeling a blush creep its way onto his face.

Kakashi felt bad suddenly, he didn't mean to make Sasuke feel like he had woken him up for a stupid reason by acting rude when he woke.

Sasuke stared up Kakashi waiting to see if his sensei was mad at him for waking him, but to his surprise Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso a little more firmly and closed his eyes.

"It's alright Sasuke...you can stay here with me I don't mind." he whispered to the boy while he rubbed circles into the paranoid teenager's back.

Sasuke nodded and rested his head against Kakashi's broad muscular chest, he kept it there just enjoying the heat the jonin's body was giving off, and listening to his heartbeat which eventually lulled him to sleep.

Kakashi watched Sasuke the whole time until he heard the boy's breathing steady out and then grow a bit distant as he fell asleep.

_'Poor kid...he's really going off...Orochimaru's ninjas must have really gotten to him to make him feel insecure just by being by himself...'_

With that final thought Kakashi closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep again still holding his student in his muscular arms, though unaware of the yellow snake resembling eyes that watched outside them through the closed window.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yes...I've been doing A LOT of lying about story ending times lately I guess...but this one is due to an idea that sparked to me while int he middle of writing this chapter so thanks to that idea there maybe a couple more chapters to go once I get the plan worked out into the story.<strong>

_Emily_


	5. Lazy Afternoon

**Wow I know, I another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke later the next day around two in the afternoon.<p>

He was a little surprised to find Kakashi still next to him, but from the looks of it he had been outside and to the Hokage's office already because he was already dressed in his usual outfit, flack jacket over his Jonin attire.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, he couldn't believe he had broke down in front of his sensei, stayed at his house for the night, AND slept in the same bed with his senseni holding him like a child that needed comfort all night.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he stared at the wall next to the bed.

"You awake now?" Kakashi's voice asked.

Sasuke let out a small noise from the back of his throat to let Kakashi know he had heard him.

"You feel alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly.

Kakashi smiled weakly knowing his student was in pain and just didn't want to admit it.

Sasuke went into silence and Kakashi knew that the boy was embarressed and ashamed of himself.

"You are not weak Sasuke. Just because you were scared and felt that you needed help...does not make you a bad shinobi. If anything else it makes you a better one." Kakashi said quietly.

Sasuke didn't reply so Kakashi sat up and got out of the bed causing Sasuke to turn and look at him.

"I'll go make us something to eat. Get some rest." he orderd softly.

Sasuke just nodded and watched his sensei left the room but fell asleep a bit later.

After a few minutes Kakashi came back in with a tomatoe sandwich and tried to wake the Uchiha up but he wouldn't wake because he was too exhausted from last night.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he pulled the covers over him then left the room, switching off the light in the process.

**~Kakashi's House (Living Room)~**

It had been a few hours since Sasuke had fallen back to sleep meanwhile Kakashi was catching up on his Icha Icha reading, he stopped when he heard footsteps and then Sasuke stumbled into the room tiredly.

Kakashi quickly hurried over to him.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet." Kakashi spoke softly making sure he was close enough to grab his pupil if he started to fall, but for now not touching him.

"Hn. I'm not a baby." Sasuke snorted.

"No you're not, but your still a child and you need rest." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke swatted his hand away and slowly made his way over to the table where he sat down in a chair.

"Hungry?" Kakashi asked trying to change the subject.

"A little." Sasuke whispered tiredly.

"Okay, hang on I'll get you something.

There's tea or water in the fridge help yourself." Kakashi said turning to the stove after getting some things form the pantry.

Sasuke slowly stood and walked over to the fridge and opened it, he pulled out a bottle of water which he opened and started to drink from it.

Sasuke returned to his chair and waited paitently for Kakashi to get him some food, it was ready after ten more minutes and soon Sasuke found himself staring with a watering mouth at a bowl of white rice and some torn up grilled chicken pieces mixed into it, there were a few tomatoes on a plate with some other vegetables.

Sasuke picked up his chop sticks and looked up at Kakashi with a nod.

"Thank you sensei." he said quietly.

"No problem. Eat up." Kakashi said giving him his happy eye and going back to his book.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he started eating the food Kakashi had fixed for him.

He hadn't eaten this much in so long usually he would just eat a salad, piece of fruit, or a salad and that would be it for the day.

Kakashi smiled happily as he watched Sasuke eat, he was happy the boy trusted him and that he was actually talking some sense into him.

"Sasuke...you said that these Sound nin made you swallow a pill. Do you feel any different lately?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked up nervously and nodded.

"How do you feel?" the jonin asked.

"E-Empty..." Sasuke whispered.

"I want Tsunade to take a look at you...I want to know what it was they gave you to make sure its not life threatening." Kakashi announced after a while.

Sasuke just nodded, whether it was from agreement or just to show that he at least tried to understand Kakashi didn't known.

Sasuke finished up his food and looked up at Kakashi.

"Can I ask you something Sensei?" he asked.

"Ask away Sasuke." the jonin said flipping through another page in his book.

"What if they come after me...what if Orochimaru gets into the village?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi had to admit he was surprised by that question, slowly he put the book down and looked the teen in the eyes.

"If the Sound shinobi get into the village...I will kill every last one of them, I will not let them hurt you Sasuke. I give you my word." Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke smiled weakly and nodded, then his eyes widened and he looked at Kakashi surprised.

"Wait...what about Naruto and Sakura? Didn't you see them today? We had a mission today but..." Sasuke trailed off looking at his sensei confused.

"Yeah. I told them you had rough not and that we'll go on the mission tomorrow because its not an urgent assignment." Kakashi replied.

"Oh." Sasuke muttered looking back down at the table.

"Don't think you are bothering me Sasuke...I'm glad that I can help you. I'm happy you've decided to stay in the village." Kakashi said patting Sasuke on the shoulder as he walked around the table to go wash the dishes.

"Thanks Sensei...for everything."

Kakashi smiled happily at his student and gave a nod.

"You bet, why don't you go get some more rest you look tired." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke nodded and got up and headed back to the bedroom he and his sensei had shared last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww so cute...<strong>

_Emily_


	6. Orochimaru Makes His Move

**Wow I know, another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>Sasuke was again sleeping soundly in Kakashi's spare bedroom, Kakashi was in his own room sleeping as well.<p>

Sasuke was so worn out that he didn't notice the window slowly open and a shadowed figure with yellow eyes climb through the window frame and into the room.

The man pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a thick white cloth, he poured some of the liquified sedative onto the soft fabric soaking it heavily with the drug.

The man hovered above the child's body and smirked before clamping the cloth onto the boy's face over his mouth and nose.

Sasuke's eyes shot open with alarm and he started to struggle.

"Mmm!" Sasuke cried struggling against his attacker who held him firmly to the bed.

Finely the drug got to him and he passed out going slack in the man's arms.

The asilant chuckled evilly and picked the unconscious teen up before escaping out the window.

**~Konoha (Hokage's Office)~**

Tsunade was tired, she had just gotten into her office to start work bottle of sake on the desk. She didn't get much sleep last night.

Suddenly the door swung open and Kakashi came rushing into the room looking furious.

"Lady Hokage, we have a problem." he said firmly.

"Why? What is it?" she asked.

"Sasuke is missing. I got up this morning to check on him and I found a cloth that I think had been used to drug him, it was soaked very heavily of chloroform." the jonin answered.

"Somone kidnapped Sasuke?" she asked.

"Not just someone, I know exactly who it was. A few days ago the day Sasuke and Naruto got into it at the hospital, some of Orochimaru's soun ninja aparrently aproached Sasuke and tried to persuade him to come with them. Sasuke refused and they beat him up real bad. He came to me sometime at night and I gave him first aid and comforted him. He had been really shooken up." Kakashi replied.

"You think the Sound kidnapped the boy?" she questioned.

"I know it was him! Who else would take him? Orochimaru has been after him since the Chunin Exams!" Kakashi cried.

"Calm down. I'll send a group of ninja to go retrieve him...I-" she was cut off by the angered sensei.

"No...whether you like it or not Hokage Sama I am going on this mission...and I want to select who I bring with me." Kakashi said firmly.

Tsunade sighed, she could tell that Kakashi wasn't messing around.

"Okay...who do you want to take with you?"

"No Genin. I want to bring Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Anko." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi...I need jonin ninja in the village in case of attack..."

"I refuse to put children in the line of danger for the life of another. They are coming with me." Kakashi commanded.

The Hokage sighed and nodded. "Very well, be safe and hurry back."

Kakashi nodded and with that went to go assemble his team.

**~Sound Village (Orochimaru's Hideout Dungeon)~**

Sasuke let out a small moan as he opened his eyes he was in a dark room tied to a bolten down chair, he was completely nude wearing no clothing at all and he was cold.

He let out a small cry, his body was so sore it hurt everywhere.

"H-Help..." he croaked.

He got no answer so he started pulling at the shackles keeping him to the metal chair.

"S-Someone...help me..." the boy whispered.

He looked up when he heard a dark laugh that echoed throughout the room.

"Sasuke-kun...you are so fun...you're going to scream my name...aren't you Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked appearing right in front of him and running his freakishly long tongue up his his naked chest.

Sasuke let out a small growl and struggled more against his restraints.

"F-Fucker...let me go..."

"Hmhm...not until you scream for me...and if you don't scream for me...I'll make sure you can never speak ever again..." Orochimaru said running his tongue gently over the soft pink lips on the boy's face. Sasuke turned his head defiantly.

"I will never scream for you...loser." Sasuke muttered.

Orochimaru's eyebrows raised playfully.

"Really?" he asked pulling out a kunai and stabbing it into Sasuke's belly making the boy squeeze his eyes shut, but he didn't make a sound.

Orochimaru continued to torture the boy for hours and hours but the child would not make a sound he only glared at him.

"Hm...maybe I should take this pain to a whole new level hm?" the sanin asked and knocked the boy out with a swift hit to the head.

**~((Two Hours Later))~**

Sasuke slowly started to wake he let out a small noise from the back of his throat he shifted his hands and realized they were untied he tried to open his eyes only to feel a sharp stinging sensation on his eyes, he would have screamed in agony and tried to but he felt a sharp tugging feeling on his lips.

He stopped trying to open his mouth and eyes after a while and let them lay closed.

"Mmm?" Sasuke muttered questioningly as he raised a trembling hand to his mouth and he felt horrified when he felt thin wire holding his mouth together.

_'H-He stitched my mouth shut!'_ Sasuke's head screamed.

Then a horrible thought came to him and he ran his fingers over hise eyes as well and panic started to set in.

_'He sewed my eyes and mouth closed!'_ Sasuke thought panicked.

"Mmmppph!" Sasuke cried fearfully slowly pushing himself onto his hands and knees. He was terrified he didn't know where he was, well he knew where but he didn't know his surroundings and that scared the fuck out of him.

He heard an asmued chuckle and turned his head in the direction he thought he heard the voice.

"I told you Sasuke-kun...you either scream for me...or you don't talk at all."

"Mmm! Mmph!" Sasuke screamed or more moaned at the man.

"Now...let's play..." Orochimaru chuckled grabbing the boy and tying him back into the chair but keeping his legs untied.

Sasuke let out a muffled cry as Orochimaru gabbed his thighs and pulled them apart spreading him wide until he could see his entrance.

Sasuke suddenly inhaled sharply when he felt something slid into him through a place that should be forbidden to touch as the snake man pushed a finger inside his anal cavity passed the tight ring of puckered muscles.

"Mmm!" Sasuke cried when the sannin bastard started to stretch him before inserting a second finger, then a third.

He started pumping his fingers in and out of Sasuke's ass until he got what he wanted, a loud moan as he hit the boy's prostate.

"Hmm...you like that Sasuke-kun?" he chuckled seeing the boy squirm with pleasure and terror.

Orochimaru pulled out a vibrator rod that was attached to a small control dial by a wire.

He smirked and removed his fingers and replaced it with the thin rod he pushed it in farther and farther until the rod vanished behind the boy's tightly clenched muscles, now all that could be seen was a wire that was attached to a conrol, protruding from the boy's ass.

Sasuke squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling and Orochimaru smiled evilly and turned it on at maximum power.

Sasuke let out a muffled yelp as he felt the object shoved up his rear start to quiver and shake inside his walls.

"You are mine boy...and you better get used to it my Sasuke-kun...hmhm..." Orochimaru said leaving the teen alone in the dark room, vibrator up his ass and his lips and eyes sewn closed.

_'Kakashi...help me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>There hope you liked it<strong>

_Emily_


	7. Stockholm Syndrome

**Wow I know, another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>It had been a whole week and three days that Sasuke had been locked in this room, unable to see, unable to cry for help.<p>

It was so quiet...and now he started to fear the quietness.

He needed to hear someone's voice, anyone's voice he hadn't heard one in so long thoughts were all that could be heard to his ears as his mind talked to himself.

He had become easily frightened just by the thoughts in his head, and just by anything around him such as the cold temperature of the room.

Sasuke jumped when he heard the door open and then slow footsteps coming towards, him he would have screamed if his mouth had not have been sewn closed and if his throat hadn't been so dry.

Soon the footsteps were right in front of him and he started to tremble.

His arrogance and cold demeanor had been completely shattered in less than two weeks.

He let out a weak pitiful whimper and the man before him shushed him soothingly as a cold hand ran across his sewn lips.

"Konoha is not coming for you Sasuke-kun..." the silky voice said.

Sasuke hated to admit it but he knew that was true, Konoha would have sent someone by now, they wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'm all you have my dear boy...all you have to do is listen to me...and I promise you that I will care for you...you need me because you are too worthless to defend yourself...you even needed that village to protect you Sasuke-kun...you are not capable of surviving by yourself child..." the serpent whispered into the boy's ear making him tremble.

Sasuke wanted to cry he knew it was all true, every word of it.

"Now...if you be a good boy...I'll remove those stitches so you can eat...if you behave yourself we can keep them off...but if you disobey me and be a bad boy...they go right back on. Understand?" Orochimaru questioned gently stroking Sasuke's chin with his index finger.

Sasuke slowly nodded relief came over him, finely he could eat...he was starving.

Sasuke felt the legendary snake sanin cut the thin wire off of his lips and remove the sharp wire making the boy whimper.

Once his mouth was free of the wire he let out a loud sob and started to cry.

Orochimaru smirked in triumph at the boy's total break of attitude.

_'This boy...his stubborn and tough personality have completely crumbled...this was so easy...'_ he snickered at the thought.

"I'm going to untie you...if you try to strike me...I'll put you right back where you are and I'll put those stitches back on as well..."

Sasuke gave a quick understanding nod and felt the man start to unshackle him from the metal chair.

For some reason still unknown to the young Uchiha, he started to for some cause or another feel like the man was giving him affection by releasing him and allowing him to have the privilege of moving.

Even though something inside him told him it was the exact opposite that the man was trying to hurt him more but he couldn't convince himself that the man wasn't trying to be nice.

Finely realizing he had endured over a week of being left alone tied up, blinded, and incapable of speech Sasuke finely didn't feel like he was being left alone to die.

He didn't feel like he was in agonizing silence anymore.

Sasuke shakily and slowly wrapped his arms around the man's waist hoping for some sign of comfort when he started to cry helplessly on the man's chest.

Orochimaru had to expect he hadn't expected this from the young genin, but he smirked none the less and ran a hand through the greasy ebony hair.

_'Heh, perfect...Sasuke-kun must have developed a bit of __Stockholm Syndrome...this'll be easy...I can make him do whatever I want now, all I have to do is get him to trust me by making him feel I'm the only one who can take care of him.'_ he thought as he allowed the teen to cry on him.

Eventually pulled him off then fed the boy before leading him into his bedroom where he placed the boy on the bed.

Sasuke looked around in a literal blind panic at first but the sanin shushed him.

"It'll be fine Sasuke-kun...if you are a good boy and behave yourself...I might take the other stitches off too...but you must behave Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru whispered temptingly into the boy's ear.

**~((Two Months Later))~**

Orochimaru scowled at his little toy, he had just fed the boy his meal he gets once after every two weeks before starving him again and the boy had dropped his plate because he had gotten startled.

The plate now lay on the ground in many pieces and now Sasuke was lying helplessly tied a table begging him.

And of course he had never kept his promise of removing the stitches that sewed the boy's eyes closed, he just kept explaining that he was misbehaving as an excuse so he wouldn't have to.

So the terrified Uchiha was still blinded.

"P-Please master...I-I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to! Please don't leave me alone! I'm scared!" the boy cried.

Orochimaru who had turned his back to leave the room whipped around and glared icy daggers at the boy.

"I think I need to put those stitches back on Sasuke-kun..." the sanin hissed.

Sasuke's sewn shut eyes squeezed even tighter together as fear gripped him by the shoulders.

"N-No! P-Please no master! I-I'll be a good! I-I promise!" Sasuke sobbed.

Orochimaru grabbed the roll of sharp wire and a needle and resewed Sasuke's lips together then when he was sure Sasuke's lips wouldn't even be able to pull apart even slightly he cut the wire and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"No wonder Konoha didn't come looking for you! This! Is your punishment Sasuke-kun...I am leaving...I will come back in two days to remove the stitches."

Sasuke let out a muffled sob and tried to plead with the sanin but the door slammed shut and then locked indicating that Orochimaru had left him alone.

He hated being alone it scared him to be alone.

**~Sound Village (Outskirts)~**

Kakashi sighed, this would be the fifth attempt to infiltrate the Sound Village, for the last two months each time they had been forced to withdraw because they had been ambushed.

Kow Kakashi had a bigger team with him consisting of, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Neji, Choji, and even the Fifth Kazekage Gaara and his sister Temari had tagged along to help.

"Alright guys...we've been preparing for this...let's go in get Sasuke and get the hell out of here." he muttered.

And with those words spoken from Kakashi, they all headed into the Sound Village to rescue the abducted genin.

Little did they all know...this was just the beginning of a pain that was soon to be bored forever into their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go!<strong>

**P.S.** I'd also like to thank a fellow reviewer of mine who gave me an awesome idea after mentioning the idea of Sasuke developing "Stockholm syndrome" So Thanks! **'Rosebunse'**

_Emily_


	8. Found

**Wow I know, another new story so soon? I know so very unusual for me XD**

**This will be a short, or maybe it will take off into a short or maybe longer story, Anyways its what I think should've happened instead of Sasuke accepting the invitation to go to the Sound Village with the Sound Four.**

Enjoy the KakaSasu cuteness mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>"We made it...now all we have to do is find out where he's at..." Shikamaru sighed.<p>

"Which way do we go?" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi looked around at his team before making up his mind he looked at the other Jonin who had come with him.

"Gai, you Asuma and Kurenai go that way, with you take Shino, Neji, Choji, Lee."

"Of course my rival! We will do our best! Until our youthful flame dies!" Gai exclaimed earning a simple nod from Kakashi before the ex ANBU ninja turned to Anko.

"Anko you come with me." Kakashi gave the order firmly.

She nodded then Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara come with us for cover."

"Roger." Shikamaru muttered.

"Okay now if anyone locates Sasuke, do not take action contact us over radio and wait for us." Kakashi added.

They all replied the affirmative and Kakashi nodded.

"Alright team, break!" Kakashi said and with that hurried in one direction with his team members that he had selected and Anko following him.

"Alright everyone! Let the youthful spirits of joy lead us to Sasuke Uchiha!" Gai said excitedly as he posed and raised an arm into the air.

Gai raced off in the other direction and Lee got a look of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes Master Gai-sensei!" Lee cried with tears of joy running down his face as he raced after his mentor.

All of the other sensei and the other students looked at Neji, wondering if that was really Neji's teacher's real behavior.

"Oh my god..." Neji muttered in embarrassment.

**~Sound Village (Orochimaru's Hideout Dungeon)~**

Orochimaru walked back into the room to look at the poor helpless boy he held captive until the time came to take his body, he gently reached out and stroked Sasuke's hair making him cry out in fear.

"I have something to tell you Sasuke-kun...do you want to know the real reason no one has come for you?" Orochimaru asked softly.

Sasuke only made a small whimper so Orochimaru continued.

"You see...long ago the Leaf Village was having disputes with your clan. The finely were too fearful that they would over power them and ordered your own to kill your clan...Itachi saw the perfect opportunity to ruin your life...and did as he was told. And with due to the recent events...Konoha sold you to me...for the scrolls of some ancient forbidden jutsu I had found years ago. They sacrificed you...in order to keep their own village safe. Kakashi as a matter of fact...was getting you ready to be taken to me that very night." Orochimaru explained to the boy.

Though this explanation was a complete and totally horrible lie, but Sasuke couldn't find any other reason as to why they wouldn't come and help him, so unfortunately he felt for this despicable lie and broke.

Sasuke let out muffled sobs causing Orochimaru to chuckle and leave the boy alone in the room again.

**~Sound Village (Orochimaru's Hideout Corridor)~**

They had been searching for hours now and still no sign of the missing Uchiha.

"Kiba, do you smell anything?" Kakashi asked desperately.

"No, sorry Kakashi sensei...I...wait...I got something!" Kiba cried.

Kakashi looked at him hopefully. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah! It's definitely Sasuke..." Kiba replied.

"Let's hurry...which way Kiba?" Shikamaru asked the other boy.

Kiba started to lead the way and kept walking for several minutes until he came to a locked door.

"It's coming from in here." he muttered.

"Is anyone else inside?" Anko asked.

"I don't smell anyone else..." Kiba replied.

"Alright...everyone don't be loud, and don't ask questions...let me approach him first he had developed a bond of trust with me before he was taken two months ago...so let's hope its still there." Kakashi commanded calmly.

They all nodded in response and Kakashi opened the door after picking the lock.

The room was dark and freezing, nothing could even come close to preparing the group for what they were about to see though.

Kakashi looked around the room and spotted a reclining metal chair and strapped to it was poor Sasuke.

Sasuke was completely nude, nothing covered his body except the dark bruises and cuts on his body.

The boy didn't make a sound, and they couldn't see his face because it was turned away from them, but he was definitely awake because he was trembling with fear.

Kakashi turned towards them and put a finger to his masked telling them to be quiet, he approached the child and place a hand on the side of his face making a sharp intake a breath audible.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, its me, its Kakashi...we've come to bring you home. It's okay your safe now...Sasuke please look at me..." Kakashi pleaded as he started to turn the boy's head towards him.

Once he got a look at the boy's face however he jumped away from the boy with shock written all over his face.

He looked over at Anko and the others with a horrified expression, something none of the other ninja had ever seen before on Kakashi.

"Kami..." Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi Sensei what is it?" Naruto asked confused.

"Th-That maniacal bastard..." the jonin whispered.

"Hatake what is it?" Anko asked impatiently.

"He...his mouth and eyes have been sewn shut...he can't see us, but he can sure hear us that's for sure." Kakashi whispered then got next to the chair again and touched the boy's greasy hair.

This time however Sasuke screeched in terror at the touch surprising all of them.

"Sasuke shh...it's okay...we're going to help you..." Kakashi whispered trying to calm the boy down but it was no use, Sasuke was too scared to calm down, but Kakashi was confused.

_'Why is he scared of us? What did Orochimaru do to him? I will kill that bastard for putting Sasuke through this...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this was alright, because it took me a looong time XD<strong>

_Emily_


	9. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
